Mutsuki Kururugi
|color2 = |Name = Mutsuki Kururugi |Kanji = 枢木 睦月 |Roumaji = Kururugi Mutsuki |Aliases = Mutsuki Mutsuki-kun Mutsuki-san Kururugi Mutsuki Mukkun Older Brother Zwei Mutsuki-senpai |Image = Kururugi Mutsuki Twitter Icon.png |Caption = My dream? To be taking naps in the dream world for~ever...zzz...zzz... |Gender = Male |Age = 16 |BT = B |Bday = January 1st |Height = 5'8" or 172 cm |Weight = 53 |Unit = |Position = Member |Status = Alive |Family = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother twin brother Satsuki |Hobby = Cooking |FFood = Cereal |LFood = Chicken Skin |CV =Takashi Kondō }} Mutsuki Kururugi (枢木 睦月 Kururugi Mutsuki) is one of the main characters in I-Chu. He is a part of the Idol Unit, Twinkle Bell, who was the second to be introduced in the game. Profile Description A cool boy, opposite of his younger brother. He doesn’t try to stop anything his brother does, always watching over him instead. A boy who loves to sleep, Mutsuki does things at his own pace. He used to have a weak constitution, so he didn't have playmates aside from Satsuki. Because of that, he has a habit of drawing a line between himself and people that he interacts with. Despite that, he has grown fond of Futami. Interview *''Make a simple self introduction'' **I'm Mutsuki Kururugi~ I'm Satsuki's older twin. Please cheer us on~ Well then, good night~....zzz...zzz *''How did you become an idol?'' **It's because Satsuki asked me to~ If your cute little brother says something like that to you as an older brother you have to stay by his side, right? *''Your impression upon meeting the other members?'' **I have to say Thank you for being born as my brother~ Also, thank you for waking me up every morning~ Personality Mutsuki is an extremely lethargic young boy- unlike his twin brother Satsuki- and is practically always sleeping. He is an airhead with quite a carefree nature- falling asleep and taking a nap whenever and wherever he finds suitable. When he wakes up, it often takes him awhile to take in his surroundings. This nature of his often times creates quite a hassle for the producer. Mutsuki is quite fond of his "cute little brother" and not only doesn't mind, but occasionally encourages Satsuki's devilish behavior. Being the older of the two, he wishes for others to see him as the mature and cool one out of the two. Profile Story Appearance Mutsuki has wavy pale beige hair that is usually slightly ruffled. His hair goes down to the middle of his neck in the back, and the middle of his bangs reaches down just between his eyes. His hair is parted on the right. There is a sky-blue colored highlight in his hair towards the left side of his head. He has pale blue eyes, and he wears pink-rimmed glasses. Lines |Scout = Wah...*yawn* you called? Will you become my hugging pillow? |Idolizing = Don't look~ |Reg1 = Mutsuki Kururugi… The cute big brother of Satsuki. Please take care of me~ |Reg2 = Teacher's voice is really nice so I get sleepy in class~ |Reg3 = My dream? To be taking naps in the dream world for~ever... zzz... zzz... |Reg4 = I've had a weak body since I was little, so I didn't have any playmates besides Satsuki~ |Reg5 = Why did you become a producer? |Reg6 = These glasses are actually Satsuki's. The degree is wrong…. |Reg7 = I dyed my meshes before entering school. They look good, don't they? |Reg8 = Satsuki always does the laundry while I do the cooking. I'm good at making rolled eggs. |Reg10 = I'm envious of Futami. Since he's a NEET he doesn't need to work and can be lazy at home whenever he wants. |Reg11 = Satsuki's pranks are adorable, so just forgive him. |Jul1 = Normal firework noises surprise me a lot, so I prefer sparklers. |Jul2 =Satsuki's fashion sense is original and interesting, isn't it? He chooses my clothes too. |Aug1 = Uff, Satsuki will never learn. I lose him every year during the festival... |Aug2 = Satsuki always copies my homework, not that I mind that much. |Sep1 = Do you want to eat dango together? The mitarashi dango tastes salty yet sweet. |Sep2 = Long ago, I used to tell Satsuki a story of werewolves coming out during full moon... |Oct1 = I got a lot of pumpkins so let's make pumpkin croquettes... |Oct2 = Trick or treat... I got candy so I'll give it to Satsuki. |Nov1 = Satsuki always gets in the way of my reading... How cute. |Nov2 = People talk about an autumn appetite, but my appetite doesn't really increase... |Dec1 = Merry Christmas... I'm satisfied since Satsuki looks happy with the cake I made. |Dec2 = A cold day like this reminds me of the time when I could only stay in bed; it's uncomfortable... |Jan1 = Happy New Year~ I can't get out of the kotatsu~ |Jan2 = Satsuki, don't kick me in the kotatsu~ |Feb1= I'm glad you have the job to repel demons, Futami |Feb2= Chocolate? I made chocolate too. Let's exchange them |Mar1= I prepared the food for flower viewing. There's Karaage, Takoyaki and Dangos, so come here |Mar2=Spring in full bloom. Sleep....important...zzz...zzz |Apr1= Actually, I'm not Satsuki's twin....No, I don't wanna say it even if it's a lie... |Apr2= Satsuki's eyes are shining on April's Fools~ |May1=I'm making some kashiwamochi since Satsuki requested it. Do you want one? |May2=The Koinoboris swimming in the sky are so nice |Jun1-16= I have migraines during rainy days, so I don't really like them... |Jun2-16=Oh, Satsuki, you forgot your folding umbrella again....It can't be helped then |2Sep1= When I wanted to give some manju to Waka-sama he said that it was scary and ran away |2Sep2= Satsuki, you shouldn't sleep with your stomach uncovered or you'll get cold. The summer is ending after all |2Oct1= This year I'm matching costumes with Satsuki again~ We'll prank you so give us sweets! |2Oct2= There's this prank where you put mustard in the sweets. I have to teach it to Satsuki |2Nov1 = Shall I use the recipe that Aoi gave me for today's evening meal~ |2Nov2 = I wonder why is Autumn leaf hunting called Autumn leaf hunting~ |2Dec1 = If I'm together with Satsuki the year goes by so fast. We will still keep being together from now on. |2Dec2 = Merry Christmas! Satsuki is a good kid, so Santa Claus will surely come! |Download = While we wait, how about we sleep together? |Story = Choose the story of your liking. |Main1 = What chapter do you want to see? |Main2 = This story is okay, isn't it? |Love1 = It says 'love story'. You might see nice dreams~ |Love2 = Do you want to talk with me in the land of dreams? |Shop = Welcome~ |Purchase = What do you plan on buying? |Friend = Do you want to see info about your friends? |Other = It's said that you can do many things here~ |Start1 = I'm still sleepy. |Skill1A = Alley-oops. |Skill1B = Infusion of energy~ |Skill1C = It's great~ |Clear1 = Maybe I woke up. |Affection1 = Won't you take a nap with me? |Start2 = Satsuki will be with us, right!? |Skill2A = Let's hold hands. |Skill2B = I'll start doing my best now. |Skill2C = I'll support you, so hang in there. |Clear2 = It's surprisingly easy. |Affection2 = I want you to slowly learn about me~ |Start3 = Seems the live is starting. |Skill3A = Babanbabanbanba~n♪ |Skill3B = Being by your side makes me feel like I can sleep comfortably |Skill3C = As long as Satsuki is here, there's nothing to be scared of! |Clear3 = Fun times end so fast. |Affection3 = Give me your lo~ve! |ClipStartMenu = |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipJun1 = |ClipJun2 = |ClipJul1 = |ClipJul2 = |ClipAug1 = |ClipAug2 = |ClipSep1 = |ClipSep2 = |ClipOct1 = |ClipOct2 = |ClipNov1 = |ClipNov2 = |ClipDec1 = |ClipDec2 = |ClipJan1 = |ClipJan2 = |ClipFeb1 = |ClipFeb2 = |ClipMar1 = |ClipMar2 = |ClipApr1 = |ClipApr2 = |ClipMay1 = |ClipMay2 = |ClipJun1-16 = |ClipJun2-16 = |Clip2Sep1 = |Clip2Sep2 = |Clip2Oct1 = |Clip2Oct2 = |Clip2Nov1 = |Clip2Nov2 = |Clip2Dec1 = |Clip2Dec2 = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = }} Category:Twinkle Bell Category:Mutsuki Kururugi Category:Third Generation